Districts
'Los Santos' Like Los Angeles, Los Santos is a huge, sprawling co-mingling of cultures and perspectives, full of two-bit hoodlums and small-time and really big time actors and musicians.. The population is almost 1 million people is divided into 32 districts, which are home to movie and television studios, multi-million dollar estates, crack-ridden ghettos, and the fourth busiest airport in the world. : Rodeo : Rodeo is a district to the west of the city center of Los Santos, San Andreas. North of Rodeo are the districts of Vinewood and Richman, while to the south is Santa Maria Beach. West of Rodeo is Flint County, while to the east are Marina and Verona Beach. It is based on Rodeo Drive in Beverly Hills. Rodeo is the most expensive shopping district in San Andreas, making it a desired target for local mafia. : Richman : Richman is an affluent residential district in San Andreas, located in western Los Santos, west of Mulholland and north of Rodeo. It also borders two countryside counties, namely Red County and Flint County. : Mulholland : Mulholland is a rich district in Los Santos, San Andreas. Mulholland is located in the northwestern area of the city. Richman is located west of the district, Mulholland Intersection and part of Red County from the east, Red County and Dillimore from the north and Vinewood from the south. The district is situated high on the hills, most roads are uphills, downhills and hairpins, large villas and mansions are present in the district. : Richman is actually considered more up-scale than Mulholland. This is evident by the types of houses that contrast with eachother: Richman having more traditional mansions, and Mulholland having more stilt houses that aren't very appealing. Also, the roads in Mulholland are more narrow and ridden with cracks, in contrast to Richman's more refined, wider roads. : Vinewood : The area is one of the most affluent parts of town, along with Richman and Rodeo. The district is home to many of Los Santos' movie stars, musicians, and models. : Temple : Temple is a district of Los Santos, San Andreas. This middle-income neighborhood is surrounded by the districts of Downtown Los Santos, Market, Mulholland and Vinewood. There are several housing complexes and several businesses located here. Temple is considered one of the more expensive areas related to appartment complexes. It makes home to a majority of office workers employed with the companies having their headquarters in Downtown. : Santa Maria : Santa Maria is Los Santos' pride jewel for tourism and is located to the south-western shores of the city. The beach where it is always sunny and warm attracts massive amounts of tourists from all over San Andreas and on an (inter)national basis. There are no housing complexes around this area whatsoever and fully focuses on entertainment. With the high amount of visitors there is no interest in building residence areas at all due to the tourist traffic. : Verona Beach : Verona Beach is the most eastern part of the southern beach front of Los Santos, located to the right of Santa Maria beach. The strip named 'the boardwalk' (while there's no boards) is a popular sight-seeing area for tourists and the activities embracing the road make it a very traditional Los Santos area. There's few housing complexes which formerly made him to some of Los Santos' most famous writers, artists and poets and throughout the summer it's an on-going tourist hotspot. During the winter the weekends are usually occupied with catering locations and the area is visited a lot by cyclists and hikers. : Marina : Marina is a rather luxury area based in Los Santos, with the commercial areas such as Mulholland, Vinewood and Market enveloping it along with Santa Maria Beach and Verona Beach occupying the front. There's a canal mouthing in Verona Beach which has some of the famous architectural housing complexes built around the waterfront. The place looks simply godly, and palm trees and so forth circle the area. There's two bridges crossing the canal, and staircases form a strip past each side of the canals also connected to some very unique houses. The architecture looks slightly hispanic while adopting traits from italian architecture aswell. The place is generally expensive and each single house is considered a monumental structure of Los Santos. : East Beach : East Beach is a stroke along the north-east coast of Los Santos, formerly built as a residence area for rich people during the 19th century however it has developed into a hotspot for tourists and expensive houses magnificently built uphill. It's connected to Las Colinas and Playa del Seville. Interstate 425 runs along the area, splitting up both the beachfront boardwalk and the housing complexes running uphill along a turtle-back shaped road that elevates the houses above the ground next to the highway. A tunnel is genuinely located underneath this one boardwalk and connects Las Colinas and Los Flores with East Beach. : Playa del Seville : Playa del Seville (or 'Seville' as a local abbreviation for the district) is an area located to the south-east of Los Santos mainly populated by black and hispanic people. Interstate 425 is nicely patched up while running through this suburb and the famous boardwalk is often visited by tourists for sight-seeing purposes. Travellers from time-to-time park their vehicles here to rest during their travels despite it lacks resources in general. During the night this place is known to be a hotspot for the distribution of illegal wares whereas gun/drug deals are often performed on this very strip sprouting from the interstate. This is due to the fact it's covered and it lacks lighting, while it's also greatly covered and barely visited due to gang activity. During the night Playa del Seville is known to house mainly criminals on the streets. While the facades look appealing to citizens the theatre of the residents is frowned upon by outsiders. Playa del Seville was a front during the 1992 riots of Los Santos. : East Los Santos : East Los Santos is a district based east of Jefferson and was a notorious fortress during the 7-day period of riots in 1992. The housing complexes are appartment in particular and the area leads uphill to East Beach, watching over the distance ocean. Gangs of hispanic and black heritage often fight for this area's territory while it also gets populated by a majority of europeans as much as Jefferson, let alone this is in fact a low-class area. : El Corona : El Corona is a hispanic neighbourhood located to the south of Los Santos and is connected to unity, with the airport located directly to the south. It houses only people of hispanic backgrounds and it's a notorious while also feared hispanic ghetto. Living here, for white and black people, is a deathwish. The culture is violent. Salvadorians and mexicans often run into deadly fights here, and gangs literally crowd the streets day-in day-out. Hispanic immigrants settle here often and end up being dragged into gang culture. El Corona is a safezone for coyotes transporting illegal aliens over the bourder. : Little Mexico : Little Mexico is one of the oldest districts of Los Santos, located to the east of Pershing Square bourdering Unity. Traditional hispanic culture fills this area with a market during the weekends. In contrast to El Corona and so forth it's a mere commercial area, and there's a lack of gang activity. As such citizens all over San Andreas and tourists visit this place to purchase their weekly ingredients for mexican cuisine. The Old Plaza Church is occasionally visited by people living in the eastern parts of Los Santos. : Ganton : Ganton is a notorious black ghetto located east of Pershing square and Idlewood and houses mainly black people. Poverty had always been an issue and the government is rendered incapable of dealing with unemployment due to residents being hesistant towards their white government. Black gangs tied to Crips and Bloods nations occupy the various blocks and narcotics distribution is a massive issue around this area. During the 1992 riots Ganton was a front of war, and particularly the road connecting the Stadium and so forth with the little plaza located in the center of the projects. Police officers occasionally got shot here during the 80's although the police precinct had taken measures regarding rules. Patrols are rare and gang activity has adapted to the police as though they are exactly aware of how they operate. : Idlewood : Idlewood is an area located west of Ganton and east of Little Mexico. It's the area where the Idlewood gas station is based and is as dangerous as Ganton, yet more subtle. Idlewood holds less interest in turf wars and the territory is more consistant, meaning there's less shootouts and so forth. Mainly fair workers with black heritage house the residences in this area, though. Some of the most famous black people have gone from rags to riches in this area and citizens appear to be less influenced by the gang cultures as though it's being frowned upon by these people. : Jefferson : Jefferson is located to the west of East Los Santos and east of Glen Park, and makes home to a majority of european citizens that immigrated to Los Santos during the 20th century. It's a working-class area with little gang activity. The majority, however, is of irish-american origin and some of them have violently participated during the riots in 1992. The boundary connecting Glen Park and Jefferson was the crime scene of some random murders during the riots and a memorium has been placed in the park area for everyone to be remembered. Jefferson contains a very peculiar type of architecture in Los Santos. : Glen Park : Glen Park is located West of Jefferson and is populated by a mixed culture of latinos and europeans. The appartment complex located to the south-western corner of the area is used by immigrants in particular due to it being a cheap, working-class area. The park is one of the rare nature reserves settled in the urban district of Los Santos and calls for city-wide visitors. : Las Colinas ''' : Las Colinas is located north of East Los Santos and West of East Beach, while also north of Jefferson. It's stationed on the very hill tops of the rural area in Red County and houses mainly people of hispanic origin. The area is home to some gangs with a high crime-rate due to the housing complexes being generally cheap although new. Scum and outcasts live in the area and its as though the area located in the outskirts are mere slums housing poor immigrants. As much as Ganton, poverty had ever since its existance been an issue. Until 1930 this slum area had not been recognized a suburb by the Los Santos municipal government until people occasionally named and treated it as though it was an actual independent district built by the citizen itself. : '''Los Flores : Los Flores is a small area with elevated roads located in between East Beach and East Los Santos. Most of the structures are cheap housing/appartment complexes and low quality stores along the promenade. The structures are very high, even, and the sun barely reaches the streets, covering the area in an enormous shadow. It's a place pleasant to live in during the summer although in the alleys there's occasionally issues with criminality. : Ocean Docks : Ocean Docks is the industrial district of Los Santos, San Andreas, whereas it also serves as the docks area. As for the whole of San Andreas it's known to be the largest industrial area with the highest amount of imported goods. Ocean Docks serves as a docking area for many large oversea freighters and oil tankers. Statistics of 1990 show a continuous amount of 8,640 containers stationed at the waterfront on a daily basis. : Willowfield : Pershing Square : Downtown : Commerce : Conference center : Verdant Bluffs : Mulholland Intersection 'San Fierro' : Battery Point : Juniper Hollow : Paradiso : Esplanada North : Esplanada East : Downtown/Financial : Calton Heights : Chinatown : Juniper Hill : Palisades : Santa Flora : City hall : Queens : King's : Easter Basin : Doherty : Garcia : Garcia is a district that is located at the southern end of San Fierro, San Andreas, bordering on Queens and King's to the north, Hashbury to the west, Doherty to the east and last but not least there is the to the south of Garcia. In addition, the just mentioned neighborhood is a mixed neighborhood of residential and commercial zones, the residential part being situated in South Garcia whereas the commercial one is more or less located in the northern part of Garcia. : In the olden days, Garcia was home to a predominantly Latino population and in addition it served as a vital source of San Fierro's arts and culture. In the mid-eighties, the so-called South Garcia Gang, an Italian-American recruitment gang of the in Las Venturas located Terranova crime family, arose from the Garcia Family Mob, consequently causing the district's change. Within the last years, Garcia more and more turned into an Italian neighborhood. : Hashbury : Ocean Flats : Ocean Flats is a relatively small and tight knit neighborhood on the western side of San Fierro. During the immigration into America, railway systems began construction which gave jobs to countless numbers of Irish families aspiring for the "American Dream". This ultimately lead to the arrival of Irish families to the West Coast and more specifically, San Fierro. The community of Ocean Flats was first settled by those of Irish descent due to the cheap housing available at that time. :Through the decades the area has gain in repute as being home to the infamous Callahan Mob, originally started during the prohibition era as the Ocean Side Gang. Currently the neighborhood is still made up of a majority of Irish families, though other nationalities are present as minorities. They've also gained recent media attention due to the wide spread disapproval of homosexuality and gay marriage, creating difficulties between themselves and the bordering neighborhoods. : Avispa Country Club : Missionary Hill : Foster Valley : Easter Bay International Airport 'Las Venturas' : Blackfield : Creek : Linden Side : LVA Freight Depot : Old Venturas Strip : Pilgrim : Prickle Pine : Redsands East : Redsands West : Roca Escalante : Rockshore East : Rockshore West : Spinybed : Whitewood Estates 'Red County' Red County is an area located just outside of Los Santos in the State of San Andreas. In contrast to the dangerous streets of Los Santos, Red County bears a surprising number of country folk. The rural population of Red County, in 1992, is 3,215, with the total population of the four towns being 35,103. : Dillimore : Dillimore is a relatively small town located in Red County, just a short distance from northern Los Santos, San Andreas. The town is complete with numerous residences, businesses and a Police Headquarters. : Montgomery : Montgomery is a town located in northern Red County, just 3 miles from Bone County, San Andreas. It is immediately adjacent to the Montgomery Intersection, and sits between Las Venturas to the north and Los Santos to the south, along the major highway connecting these two cities. Montgomery had an estimated population of around 3,623 inhabitants in 1992. : Palomino Creek : Palomino Creek is a moderately sized town appearing in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It is located in the northeastern portion of Red County, San Andreas. The town has 7,012 residents in 1992. It is home to a bank (which has experienced numerous robberies) and Hanky Panky Point, a popular destination for amorous teenage couples and voyeuristic onlookers. : Blueberry : Blueberry is a town located in the northwestern portion of Red County, San Andreas, with an estimated population of 9,318. Blueberry sits near Fern Ridge, Blueberry Acres (hence the name), The Panopticon, Hampton Barns and the town of Montgomery. To the immediate south of this is the FleischBerg brewery, whose motto, "Making Life Mean Something Since 1869", stands out prominently underneath its logo. Blueberry makes home to a majority of lumberjacks, factory workers and county truckers. 'Flint County' Flint County is a heavily forested region of San Andreas. Flint County comprises the southwestern portion of the map, and is connected to the remaining land masses by numerous bridges. To the east of Flint County is Los Santos and Red County, while to the north is San Fierro. *'Whetstone' Whetstone is an island region of San Andreas separated from the remaining landmass by a narrow channel. It is home to the small town of Angel Pine and the massive Mount Chiliad. A majority of lumberjacks and sawmill workers related to the Angel Pine sawmill live around this area, focusing around the town of Angel Pine. Whetstone makes home to the Back O' beyond aswell, the biggest rural area in San Andreas. San Fierro government attempted to flatten the ground and rid of the nature area in an attempt to gain a hold of the many types of rare wood. Demonstrations have halted the project, whereas it is currently rated nature reserve. Myth hunters often visit Angel Pine in an attempt to locate the notorious 'big foot' creature which made numerous suggested encounters in the deep forest area. : Angel Pine : Angel Pine is a moderately sized town located in Whetstone, San Andreas, nestled between the large landmark of Mount Chiliad and the forests of Shady Creek with a population of 6,412. It boasts an amazing view of the mountain and is virtually a minute away from the eeriness of Shady Cabin, (situated in the heart of Shady Creek) and minutes away from San Fierro if you take the highway in south Foster Valley. Sitting at the base of the enormous Mount Chiliad; this small-town suburbia is host to the logging company Angel Pine Sawmill. 'Bone County' Bone County is the desert region spanning the northern and northeastern portions of San Andreas. This arid region is the largest continuous land mass in the entire state, and suffers from frequent sandstorms. The general sentiment is one of rugged isolationism, juxtaposed against the one bustling, sparkling oasis in this vast desert, Las Venturas. Bone County is home to large public works projects, such as Sherman Dam and The Big Ear; tourist traps like Regular Tom; large rock formations like El Castillo del Diablo and Arco del Oeste; ghost towns such as Las Brujas; a quarry; and a top-secret government research facility, Area 69. : Fort Carson : It is the county seat of Bone County, as indicated by the small red building in the main street, having been significantly undeveloped as of 1992. North of the town is Lil' Probe'Inn, as well as Area 69, The Big Ear, Green Palms and Regular Tom, while to the south is the Martin Bridge and Red County. West of Fort Carson is Tierra Robada, while to the east is Hunter Quarry. There is an Ammu-Nation and Cluckin' Bell just outside of town. Fort Carson also boasts five Motels. A miniature version of the Vinewood sign is perched upon a hill on the eastern side of the town, though the name is changed accordingly. Fort Carson makes home to a majority of American families and Fort Carson was the first former western town in Bone County. The majority of the population is employed as truckers. Most people are considered 'racist' within this small town, due to the fact they've been strongly isolated from people with other ethnetical backgrounds. : Las Brujas : Las Brujas is a tiny ghost town nestled between the Sherman Dam, Arco del Oeste and El Castillo del Diablo in Bone County, San Andreas. Also near the area are Area 69, Regular Tom and Verdant Meadows. The name Las Brujas translates directly from Spanish as The Witches or The Sorceresses. The town is depicted as a two-street settlement populated by predominantly wooden buildings, appearing similar to a frontier town in the Wild West. In addition to the standard fare of (now empty) homes and businesses, the town also features a windmill and a modest wooden chapel, complete with a fenced cemetery containing tombstones in the rear. At the graveyard there is a common myth which involves a single woman seen standing in the middle of a foggy night. There is no evidence which supports whether this is real. : Las Payasadas : Las Payasadas is an unincorporated community located in northern Bone County, San Andreas. Roadside signage of the town indicates an estimated population of 211 in 1992. It is situated only minutes northwest of Verdant Meadows (overlooked by the town), and contains a prominent feature of the surrounding landscape, a large plaster chicken with a constantly bobbing head. When entering the town from west, a sign is visible saying "Las Payasadas, home of "The Big Pecker", The World's Largest Cock". Las Payasadas is home to a majority of people from native american and hispanic origin. : Valle Ocultado : Valle Ocultado is the smallest functioning municipality in San Andreas. Its name translates from Spanish as Hidden Valley. It is located in the northwestern tip of Bone County, at the foot of the bridge leading into Tierra Robada to the west, and just north of Arco del Oeste. This tiny community consists of two motels, an establishment with a sign reading "GAS" and a boat station. Nearby areas include Sherman Dam, Sherman Reservoir, Las Payasadas and Arco del Oeste. 'Tierra Robada' Tierra Robada, which means Stolen Land in Spanish, is a semi-arid region of San Andreas. It is located in the very northwestern portion of the map, and is home to the city of Bayside and the marina, as well as the small towns of El Quebrados and Las Barrancas. It is usually considered to be a separate county from Bone County, since it is physically separated from Bone County by the Sherman Dam and the Sherman Reservoir, with only a land bridge in the north connecting the two land masses. The east side are badlands. Tierra Robada's southern tip also provides the land area for the Robada Intersection, which is the major interchange connecting the highways servicing Tierra Robada, San Fierro, Las Venturas, and Bone County. : Aldea Malvada : Aldea Malvada is a small, isolated Ghost Town at the northeastern edge of Tierra Robada, San Andreas. It is situated on top of a large rock formation just east of El Quebrados, and west of Arco del Oeste and Sherman Reservoir. It appears to be the remains of a village whose origins are likely older and from a different culture than those of Bone County's ghost town, Las Brujas, likely ruins from the Anasazi or Ancient Puebloan tribe. The name Aldea Malvada translates roughly from Spanish to Evil Village. : Bayside : Bayside (estimated population: 653) is an unincorporated community located at the very northwestern tip of Tierra Robada in San Andreas. It sits at the northern end of Gant Bridge, and is only minutes away from San Fierro (indeed it's close enough to San Fierro that it could be accurately described as a suburb or satellite community). The town is surrounded by a cordillera of unnamed mountains to the north and west, which separates it from the open sea. Bayside is a highly affluent area, apparently modeled after the Sausalito area of Marin County, just north of San Francisco. Like Sausalito, Bayside possesses a well-used marina, and enjoys the isolation from the bustle of San Fierro, while maintaining the sophistication and pretense of the area. Bayside also sits at the western edge of Bayside Tunnel, which connects this portion of Tierra Robada with the remainder, and provides support to the highway servicing the general area. Bayside is notably different from other towns in Tierra Robada, as it is located in a more forested and less arid region of the county. : El Quebrados : El Quebrados (estimated population: 435) is a small town located at the northeast end of Tierra Robada, San Andreas. El Quebrados means "The Broken" in Spanish, but incorrectly written. It is situated immediately northwest of Aldea Malvada. It sits on the northern road connecting Tierra Robada to neighboring Bone County to the east, and is the last stop before continuing across Sherman Reservoir. Though the town looks depressive, some facilities are still present, including the El Quebrados Medical Center and El Quebrados Police Station. : Las Barrancas : Las Barrancas (meaning The Cliffs in Spanish) is a small town located in southeastern Tierra Robada, San Andreas with an estimated population of 290 residents. It sits south of Sherman Dam, due west of The Big Ear, and northwest of Fort Carson. This isolated town contains the remains of a Native American pueblo carved into the side of a rocky outgrowth at the east end of town. There is also an old cemetery in the heart of the town, mostly demolished.